


The one where Chan is whipped more than whipped cream.

by babypancake16



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Chan being the idiot in love he is, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love my dads, M/M, Woojin being the cutie he is, basically Woojin wears cute christmas underwear and Chan is fond of him, domestic woochan, idk man I just love wooj's butt, me too mate, non-sexual butt appreciation???, they're vv soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypancake16/pseuds/babypancake16
Summary: Chan has to thank Felix for the ridiculous present.





	The one where Chan is whipped more than whipped cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I was just soft and I love Woojin. It's not supposed to be sexual but Chan is pretty much adoring Woojin's butt.

Chan ran to open the front door even before he could hear the doorbell. Woojin wears those stupid heavy shoes and Chan can hear him walking up the stairs all the damn time, but it seems that today it was paying off. The door opens and Chan couldn't help the wide grin at th sign of Woojin's big beanie and scarf covered in fluffy snowflakes. He smiles at Chan, his pale cheeks heating up to a pretty rosy color.

 

"Channie!" Chan let out a _oof_ when his body made contact with Woojin's cold one, he feels the snowflakes melting into his sweater but he couldn't bring himself to care. He hugs Woojin back as if they haven't seen each other in years (while it was barely an hour) and he wobbles with him further into their apartment.

 

They part and Woojin hurries to undress, he kicks off his shoes and he runs to the bathroom while he complains about the cold. Chan just laughs at him, shaking his head while he walks to their kitchen where old Christmas songs were playing from their CD player.

 

He told himself he could fix Woojin a cup of warm chocolate while he showers. Humming to the tune of " _Santa Claus is coming to town_ " he places the pot on the stove, throwing pieces of chocolate in there and mixing it with a spoon of oil. After it melts he starts to pour milk in it and the kitchen gets filled with sweet warm smell.

He pours the chocolate milk into their matching cups and he puts some whipped cream on top, sprinking it with cinnamon. Just as he finished, he heard the water stop. Another song starts and Chan can hear the wet footsteps of Woojin coming to kitchen. He turns around to look at his boyfriend and he swears he must have done something really right in his past life to have such an angel for himself. Woojin's hair was floopy and wet, falling across his heated face. He had the tower around his neck but that was about it, his chest bare and few lovebites from the night before done by Chan on full display. But Chan's eyes felt on the piece of clothing hugging his things, stretching in all the right places as Woojin walks over to the table to steal one of the sugar cookies there. It is almost ridiculous, how the material stretches around the two bums of his butt and the pattern gets paler from it. The bright red waistband contacts perfectly with the clean white and Woojin's creamy skin. Chan smiled fondly at his butt again, not even because he felt turned on or anything, but it was just the simple sign of it that made his insides go all mushy-mushy. He stares at his butt even when Woojin walks over to their CD player to skip the calm carol and he skips until " _Have a Holly Jolly Christmas_ " starts playing and he starts to move to the beat, shoulders jamming from side to side and his bum subtly wiggling. Chan let out a laugh, but it was breathy and filled with nothing but love as he walked over to Woojin. He snakes his arms around with waist and he matches to his dancing, swaying from side to side with him. Woojin smiles and he starts to sing, his heavenly voice making Chan fall deerer that he already had.

 

"Where did you buy those?" Chan asks, quietly as if he didn't want to talk over Woojin's singing. 

 

"Felix gave them to me yesterday before he had to catch his flight. It's an early Christmas present." Woojin turns around in his hold, wrapping his arms around Chan's neck and smilling the prettiest of smiles at him. His wet hair is starting to dry wavy and messy. His cheeks are still tinted pink from the probably burning shower and Chan feels something warmer than their chocolates spreading in his belly. He looks at Woojin's pink lips and he kisses them. If the whipped cream was soft then Woojin's lips must be the softsest and sweetest thing ever, he kissed back and his breath brushes on Chan's face. Woojin is pressed flush against his chest and Chan can feel his shaking a bit, the small waterdrops on his skin drying cold. So he brings Woojin closer, his arms are around his waist and around his back to keep him warm, feeling through his sleeves that it's working. Woojin plays with his curls gently, running through the messy straws to untangle them. His other arm is clinging on his sweater, tugging at it every time Chan darts his tongue out to lick across Woojin's bottom lip. They're still swaying to the song, but none of them pays any attention, going slower than they should and missing a beat. However for Chan this feels better than any waltz he would never dance and they seem to work perfectly against each other. Woojin is even humming from time to time and that's definitely prettier than the song, everything Woojin does is just perfect in Chan's opinion. He has really fallen hard, hasn't he? But how couldn't he not? There's nothing to not adore about his boyfriend. Even his flaws are perfect, or adorable, or just charming in a way only Woojin canmanage. Chan couldn't help falling for the older, thankfully he wasn't the only one in love.

 

Woojin whispers the quietest of " _I love you._ " into his lips and Chan's breath hitches, smile too wide to continue kissing stretches across his face almost in the same way Woojin's briefs stretches around his butt and Chan could only giggle at the thought of them. He takes a step back, hands caressing Woojin's body until they slip into his and he holds his hands. He takes one last good look at the cute Christmas pattern before he erupts in giddy laugh.

 

"God they are so cute." he says after he calms down and Woojin grins at him, glancing down at them.

 

"I totally thought that too. Felix got me like, seven pairs of those. All have stupid holidays patterns and some have ' _Merry Christmas_ ' written on the butt." Woojin giggles and Chan nearly looses it, rather turning away and dragging Woojin to their Chocolates. He imagined the saying on Woojin's butt, and the idea seems so freaking cute that he's smilling and blushing like a a bashful teenager, almost like when he first met Woojin. He pick his cup up, sipping the warm chocolate as he looks at Woojin doing the same, his eyes doing the smiling for him. Woojin raises his head and he smiles too, foam of cinnamon sprinkled cream above his top lip. And Chan laughs, unabe to keep all the feelings to himself and he hugs Woojin again, leaving butterfly kisses all over his face.

 

There's truly nothing than Christmas with the person you love the most.


End file.
